


Can't Help Falling in Love

by mlder



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlder/pseuds/mlder
Summary: Six months on the run. Six months trying to escape the LAPD. Six months surviving in hostile and toxic California. Six months with a stranger.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

Six months on the run. Six months trying to escape the LAPD. Six months surviving in hostile and toxic California. Six months with a stranger. 

Deckard glances at Rachael from behind the bar. He pours himself a glass of some expensive whisky and brings it to his lips. The liquid burns his throat and if he closes his eyes, he can almost remember the night he was sitting next to her at his piano, listening to her play while half drunk. He remembers being intoxicated by both the alcohol in his body and the woman beside him. He left his life behind for her, despite being a stranger to him. 

He steps aside the bar and walks toward her. Rachael keeps hitting the keys on the piano, her green eyes cast downward not looking at anything in particular.  She doesn't move when Deckard takes a sit next to her, much like six months prior at his apartment. This time though, she doesn't flinch when he goes to kiss her shoulder then her neck. Instead, she relaxes against him and exhales.  

"It's your birthday", Deckard tells her.  

Their eyes meet. His thumb brushes her cheek in a tender gesture she has become accustomed to. He knows she doesn't like it when he tries to pretend like she is real. Like she is  _human_.  

"My incept date," Rachael replies. She turns her head to look at the piano again and her fingers hover over the dusty keys. "I've never had a birthday before. What is it like?" 

"I'll show you." 

 

* * *

 

 _Wise men say_    
_Only fools rush in_  

The room is plunged into darkness while two tall shapes stand close to each other. Bright blue spots of light shine on the stage where a hologram of Elvis Presley moves and starts singing ' _Can't Help Falling in Love_ '. The couple sways in rhythm to the song, their bodies blending together in the dark. 

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_    
_Shall I stay?_  

Rachael's hands around his neck and her breath against his skin, Deckard lets himself pretend for a few moments that they aren't being hunted down. That their lives aren't in danger. That they're not two fools dancing in a casino falling into ruin. 

 _Would it be a sin_    
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_  

His embrace tightens around her. He buries his nose in her dark curly hair and rejoices in her scent. Six months have allowed him to memorize her body and each passing day she feels more and more familiar to him. His plump lips find their way to hers and he kisses her as the song slowly fades out in the distance. 

 _Some things are meant to be_    
_Take my hand,_    
_Take my whole life, too_    
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  

Elvis' hologram disappears and the room is quiet again. Their faces are inches apart. 

"Happy Birthday." 

**Author's Note:**

> This collection of one-shots will span the years between 2019 and 2049 and beyond. Don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you think of it :)


End file.
